Hollywood Starlet
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Brain was feeling lower than Pinky when he forgot his favorite show was on. Then he meets her and...nothing really changes, work...always comes before...romanace.
1. Chapter 1

IB:I get so many plans and they never get writen. Until now..

**InvaderBeckyandClad Present**

Pinky and the Brain in **Hollywood Starlet**

Pinky left his spin wheel......"Gee, Brain, what do you want to do today?"

"The same thing we do everyday, Pinky,

try to take over the world." Brain unlocked the cage and went outside the door.

They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
One is a genius  
The others insane.  
They're laboratory mice  
Their genes have been spliced  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain.

Before each night is done  
Their plan will be unfurled  
By the dawning of the sun  
They'll take over the world.

They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
Their twilight campaign  
Is easy to explain.  
To prove their mousy worth

They'll overthrow the Earth  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Narf!

Chapter 1 Broken Dreams

**Two little mice were taking a merry stroll down the Hollywood boulevard. ****The day was bright, the day was sunny. ****All was right with the world.**

_I was making a brief constitutional down the streets of Hollywood, thinking. Thinking about my once hopeful dreams. Lousy sun, it's too bright and happy. Argh. Happiness, it is beneath me. Pinky wants me to be happy. Only if I become ruler of this planet will he get his wish._

**The little mouse kept walking down the street, his eyes were downcast. His soul was filled with confusion and dead hope. For what hope could a little mouse have left within, when dreams were always so easily torn apart. He sighed in despair,wondering why his dreams, would not reach him.**

Narf, what a fun stroll down this happy lane, I wonder why Brain looks so miserable.

**The tall mouse glanced at his friend, and smiled, he patted his shoulder. "Cheer up Brain." he said, failing to see his misery.**

_I took a glance at Pinky, what does he have to be so happy about? That idiot. I flicked his hand off and glared, coldly. Does he not realize our problem? The world has yet to be ours. _

**As you can see, as any fool can see, this was a mouse with big hopes, big plans. He wasn't going to give up, until he had his dream fulfilled, but all those failures. He sighed and took a glance at Pinky. "The world will be ours." he said, though his tone was diminished. Which was strange, since this little mouse was usually so full of confidence.**

Silly Brain, always obsessed with ruling the world. Narf.

**Pinky didn't have much thoughts, other than being happy or unhappy. The more he stared at his friend, the more unhappy he felt. It was as if Brains presence of gloom was a disease.**

_Silly Pinky, always stupid, always ruining my plans. My brilliant..brilliant..sob plans that never work! Why? Why?_

**Zounds like Brain is losing it, poor, pitiful Brain.**

_"I'm not pitiful, stop all this sappiness, I have a plan to conduct."_

**"Which is?"**

_"If I gave it away to a human, then I could never rule the world. Now get lost. Beat it."_

"Gee, Brain, that's now way to talk to the narrator. Tronzs..hahaa."

_"Be quite Pinky."_

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

IB:Here it is, Chapter Two, I wrote this for about two hours or so at late night, then added and took out. So here it is for your enjoyment.

Clad:Whoo hoo, review and get a free invisible cookie.

Disclaimer:Pinky and the Brain belong to Steven Spielberg.

Chapter 2

**We join our two mice friends back on the lowly streets of Hollywood Boulevard.**

**The chubby one was sitting down on the pavement,**

**staring at himself in the puddle.**

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He muttered, hands on face, legs slowling rocking back and forth.

**Now, wait, he was never Mighty Mouse. **

**Pinky was sitting across from his gloomy chum, licking a chumsticle.**

Poor Brain, so down in the dumps.

I should do something too cheer him up.

**He took out a list, it was long, crinkly and worn out.**

**Rubbing his chin his blue eyes scanned the list of what he called fun things for him and Brain to do.**

**Of course, Brain's idea of fun was..taking over the world!**

"Poision bees? No. Visiting Romey? No. Seeing Snowball, he's fun, oh but wait, Brain hates' Snowball.

Seeing parents? No. Going to Las Vegas. He said never again. Getting high.......on life? No.

No. Golfing? Hockey? No. Basketball? No..Ice cream? Yes!" He snaped his fingers and thought,

everyone loves ice cream!

"You scream I scream we all scream for,

narf! he sang and laughed joyfully

"Hey, Brain." The happy mouse tapped Mr. Grumpy on the shoulders.

_Oh, joy, what could he possible want? Can't he see that I'm moping? _

_Glaring at Pinky, I hoped he would go away, I was no in the mood for his randomness today,_

_but his smile, so big, his eyes so wide, er...it was getting too me._

"Yes, Pinky?"

_My chum leaned over me, I was starting to feel, that my space was violated._

"Narf."

_There's that word again, narf..Whatever does that mean? North American..._

_Pinky clasped his hands together and sang,_

"I know what will make you feel better!"

"A Shakespeare film?"

"No, silly! Ice cream!"

"What??"

**Pinky grabbed the chubby rats arms.**

"I'm a mouse." he pointed out. "Ahhh!" Pinky ran off, dragging the Brain with him.

**The mice braved traffic, peoples feet, and a row of elephants, before reaching the Ice Cream Shoppe.**

**Brain crawled up the stool, sat down and wiped sweat off his forehead. Panting he sighed, and laid his head down on the table.**

_Pinky's trying too kill me._

Pinky smiled at his friend, patting his back, "Don't worry I'll make you all better, promise."

"Two bowls of Moo Moo Choco please." Pinky ordered holding up two fingers.

**The waiter, named Charile with the red hair, said,**

"You got it little dude." he walked off.

**He came back with two bowls that consisted of three scoops of choco ice cream. **

"That will be $6.95, dudes."

**Brain looked up at the man, not really acknowledging him, he was of no importance to him or whatever his new plans would be.**

**Pinky was searching his fur pockets for money, muttering, he faced his grumpy pal.**

"Brain, do you mind I spent my last dollar on a cheese cube." Playing with what looks like a Rubik cube made of cheese.

**Brain grumbled and took money out of nowhere, he handed it too Charlie**

"What no tip?"

**Glares at Brain.**

"Why would I tip you? This isn't a restaurant. It's lowlier than Denny's on a good night."

**Charlie said nothing, except mumbled,**

**"**Glad I spat in your ice cream."

"Hm?"

**Brain looked up, to Charlies retreating form, then sighing, he stared at the bowl, that was bigger than his rat sized head. **

"Okay, one more comment like that and you're fired."

**Then where will you be?**

"On vacation, far away from everyone,especially authors who want me too meet their Marysues..

**But, Brain, everyone loves Sues.**

"Well, I don't."

**But, sues are the spice to life, anyway, you're gonna meet one.**

**Silence filled the air. **

"Is it an emo sue?"

**Well...**

"A happy one? I don't want another, Pinky."

**Hey! Pinky's an orignial.**

"Yes, but originally what?"

**Uh, a mouse?**

"Hm, yes."

**Brain rubbed his chin and watched his friend slurp ice cream with a straw.**

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

**Pinky rubbed his chin in thought.**

"I think so Brain, but bunnies wouldn't make very good gold marketers would they?"

"No, they wouldn't. If the no talented author writing this hack, does bring in a sue, or..

**Makes hand signals.**

"Oc.."

"Then we can use him or her to help us take over the world!"

"Oh, Brain, that's a great plan! Zort! Oh, wait what is the plan, Brain?"

"I have no idea." Brain sighed, holding his head.

"Oh..And now a word from our reviewers."

Sorry to end it there,but it was going on forever.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Pinky and the Brain belong to Warner Bros, and Steven Spielburg.

Chapter 3

"And now back to our sponsers, and a refill please!"

**Pinky ordered, tapping his ice cream bowl with a spoon. Charlie took Pinky's bowl to put in more yummy sugary goodness in it.**

_I read that line and laughed, why aren't any of these narrators sane?_

**Hey, we're perfectly sane!**

"Whatever..I'm not going to argue with you anymore. It's a pointless, fiddle faudle, waste of time, better spent trying to..

**Take over the world, blah, blah, blah..Find, see ya, loser..*leaves***

"Gasp, Brain, you got rid the narrator! Now, what well we do!"

**Pinky pulled down on his ears, panicking, aw, isn't he cute?**

**Brain rolled his eyes, tired of all this nonsense, he ordered a Mocha Latte, paid the man, and waited for his drink, bored he tapped the countertop to pass the time.**

_I'm tired of Pinky, I'm tired of narrators, I'm tired of all my plans failing, it's all Pinky's fault...Yes..I see him now, getting eating his..ice cream, getting brainfreeze. Not, that he has a brain to freeze in the first place. He's plotting the downfall of my new plan right now and I don't even know what it is! _

"Orders here, that will be two fifty plus three fifty for your skinny sidekick."

_Humans, always over charging and treating the little guy like a worthless shoe! Or worst, George Costanza. _

_I handed him the money, drat, I need that money, I have none left now to fund my plan..Or whatever plan I'll conduct. Sigh._

Oh dear, Brain looks all moody again, zort, I need too cheer him up, but how?

**A young girl entered the store, she of average with a slight over build and yellow hair. **

_It's sue time, well, maybe it wont be so bad. Great I probably jinked it!" _

**Slams head on table. **

"Ow.."

**Rubs it.**

"Okay, you know what, the way you narrate is confusing, can't you do it like everybody else!

**But I want...**

"NO!"

**Slams fist on table.**

"It doesn't matter what you want!"

**Pointing, glaring angrily.**

"It matters what I want! You should write in the way Snowgirl was, at least her thought areas made more sense than this drabble."

**Crying.**

"Gasp. Brain, you made the narrator cry."

"I don't care." Sipping mocha.

I frowned, I hate seeing other cry, sniff, makes me fell all sad. Narf...Cheer up Narrator..Narrator?

**Narrator Gone with Note**

**To be Discontinued.**

"YES!" Brain cheered slamming fist on the table.

"Narf.." Pinky frowned, ears down.

"This is it Pinky, were free, free of the obligations of the..narrator."

"But, Brain, zort, without the narrator there's no story."

"So? It would have been bogus anyway." Shrugs, not caring.

Pinkys ears lowered and he shook Brain, "You listen here, apologize or..Or.."

"Yes?"

"Or...Um..No cheese for you!"

Rolls eyes, "Fine..I'm sorry.."

No answer.

"I said I'm sorry. Fine be that way. Who needs you?" fading away. "Pinky, what's happening?"

"Egad, Brain, your vanishing right before my eyes." Rubs eyes. "Brain!"

"Pinkyyyy, helppp!" Gone.

"Brain??" Ears flat.. Brain??

**Clad:This story seems to have gone astray oh well. Review and what not this story will get back on it's main topic..Maybe.**


End file.
